


Love Doesn't Do Encores

by Itshauntedtoon3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3
Summary: (I do not own any charactors and places in the story besides Eclipse.)You used to love playing Pokemon as a kid! You loved watching the anime, battling others with your card collection or online, even creating your own creations for the wonderful fictional world you loved. But sadly all things must comes to an end. You grew up. You got a great chance to go to  college, and your love forgotten back in your childhood years. All the old collections collecting dust in the closet. Why you hadn't played anything since you finished Sword and Shield at fifthteen. But that's life. Hobbies come and go......Or do they. They day before you're supposed to leave for college, you instead wake up in the very game you last played. Well great! But you're in luck! If Gloria and Victor manages to  play through the entire game how it was originally played then you might get to go home once the game ends. Even if it means you'll be having to tag along for the ride to make sure it does. But what happens when you meet one gym leader who you manage to catch the eye of?
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Arrival

You had always thought you had it good. ...Until the incident that is.

You had it all good in normal. Small town with little to none crime rates. Nice schools. Plenty of friends and a loving pair of parents. You were a bright young gal so your folks didn't have to worry too much about playing your games too much growing up and having you fall behind on your grades. Which you were pretty thankful for because it just meant you got to play your favorite game series with your friends more and have a blast! Your absolute favorite games was ironically the pokemon games. Ever since you were little you would think fondly back on how you'd always binge watch the entire series and movies back from it's first few episodes online, following the famous trainor and his sidekick pokemon in all their adventures and beautiful moments together with new challenges and new rivals. Call you a nerd all you want, but you loved the series as a kid. The only thing rivaling your love for pokemon was your love for music! Your passion for music was evident, but you never had any luck with any intruments when you tried and singing in front of others was....nice, but not something you'd actual want to do. Which is why when you managed to obtain a part time job in highschool at your local radio station broad casting all kinds of music to the masses you felt content. It's not anyone could judge you for messing up if you sang off tune or beat a wrong beat or play the wrong note. You felt right at home sitting back and blasting out tunes you were requested while studying for your exams or doing homework. Sometimes you'd even listen to your favorite battle themes or season intros from the pokemon franchise. Sadly things don't always stay the same and the job was needed for something much more than just a get away for your music passion.

It all started when highschool began, your parents took you aside one day and told you about the divorce. You weren't even able to process it at first with how hard the news had hit you for a long while after, no matter how much your parents assured you it wasn't your fault, and things like this happen, and nothing would change the fact they still loved and cared about you. Well that wasn't true, and within a month your father was gone and contact by him was soon lost. Which left you feeling lonely..almost empty. Your mother trying her best to smile through it and trying to keep a positive outlook for you. You dove deeper into your games and music. You remember the last pokemon game you ever played. Pokemon Sword and Shield. By far your favorite with the unique dynamaxing additions and story line. But that joy was also short lived as school demanded more study time and your mother constantly pushing you more to do better in school, and eventually taking a part time job you could enjoy too but it was mostly to help out with the bills that needed to be paid. Eventually over time the games were forgotten along with everything else and you spent your new time filled with studying or working. The games and gaming system eventually moved into the closet. Until one fateful day, everything you would know would change forever. And it all started one year after graduating highschool. The day before you were supposed to leave for college at your mother's assistance. 

You had no idea what would be awaiting for you-

"Y/N!? ARE YOU STILL UP!?," a woman's voice called up the stairs as the footsteps made their way up.

The sun had set a while ago, but you were still up. Tomorrow you'd be going off to the local community college for the next four years. ...For a business degree and hopefully one day be able to open your own music store...Not really what you were hoping for your life, but there really wasn't a lot of other options you had thought of that you'd want to do with your life, but a music store didnt sound too bad. You'd still get to enjoy your passion for music wouldn't you? But you still felt...unsure. You had never been away from home or around strangers. Were you even ready for such a big change? You had been absent mindedly just going through your closet and taking out a few clothes or belongings from the depths, most of which you hadn't seen for a long time, and deciding whether to put it into the almost filled giant suitcase. But most things ended up on a giant pile near the closet door as you went through everything. You hadn't even noticed your mother's approuching footsteps until your bedroom door swung open making you jump and drop a dress you had been looking at as the older woman poked her head in.

"Y/n? Why aren't you in bed already? You have to get to the dorms and class orientation tomorrow," she asked looking down and raising a brow as her eyes wondered over the ever steadily growing pile of stuff and the still open suitcase on your bed, before she released a sigh. "You had all week and you're still deciding at last minute?" She turned to you with her famous pose of the hand on the hip all mothers seemed to achieve.

You stared back blankly for a moment before smiling nervously and bending back down to pick up the dress. "W-Well, I thought maybe I should just see what I still had. Never know what I'd want to take with me." Your eyes rescanned the dress again, before narrowing at the old tacky pattern and decided it would belong better in the pile rather than your suitcase or on you. 

"Well you should've done this earlier in the week when I asked you, but you said you'd do it sooner." Your mother watched as the dress fluttered down from your hands and into the pile before sighing again. "You already have five boxes in your car outside and that looks good to go already." Her other hand gesturing to the almost full suitcase. "I really think you should get some sleep or else you're going to be late." 

Still with your head inside the closet neverminding the mess outside with everything already out, you had already lost how much time you had spent clearing almost everything out anyways, you kneeled down to grab the last thing inside that was in there. A medium sized dusty box that looked big enough to store two microwaves inside of it. With a grunt you pulled it up and stood up with it in your arms. It was a decent weight too, before looking back at your mother with a smile.

"I promise I will, Mom!," you promised before holding up the box in your hands, "This is the last thing anyways."

With a sigh and head shake your mother turned her body away from the room. "Fine. But make sure you PLEASE go to sleep. I can already see I have some cleaning up to do in the morning." With that said she walked away.

You sighed and turned back towards the bed with the box, briefly wondering what could possibly be in here that was so heavy. And like in a cliche sitcom comedy show, your foot collided and entangled with one of the discarded clothes you had long since thrown randomly on the floor, and over you went. You gave off a noise that was between a gasp and yelp, the box flying forward from your hands and landing on it's side a little ways from you as your body collided with a floor. The contents of the box spilling all over the floor in front of your face. Everything paused for a moment...before you groaned and pushed yourself off the cold floor with a soft 'ow' of pain. At least it wasn't a really painful fall thank goodness, but now there was even more of a mess to clean up. Blinking your eyes open you looked down to the tangled mess of black wires and small cases with it and for a moment you paused. ...In front of your eyes was at least three game systems, one of it was your old nintendo switch you hadn't touched since you were fifthteen, and with them was a few controllers and a few games you know realised...It-...Your old game set ups. You..You hadn't seen these in years! It was like eternity as you stared at them before your hand slowly came out to touch one of the games and your jolted lightly from the feeling of cold plastic from the game case, but still proceeded to pick it up and look at it and the strange two dog like creatures on it....and you smiled. Pokemon Sword and Shield. The very last game you fully played through before you became wrapped up in school and work after-....A frown came back to your face. You spent so much time discovering all the secret endings, all the achievements no matter how long it took, looking online for all the secrects and many things you could do doing every single one you could find to pass the time and even somehow managed to buy the dlcs. ...But it was forever ago and you doubted you could remember even if you tried. Among the pile was some other older pokemon titles and a few other games you'd play but long forgotten by now. Too tired to deal with this and all the messes for now, you just gently put the game back down in the pile of new mess and stood up to turn to your suitcase. A zipping noise echoed in the room as you zipped it shut but left it on the floor as you stood up and yawned. Stretching out your back. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. You were already so exhausted you hardly even noticed you going through the routine of taking a shower, brushing your teeth, and getting into your favorite pair of fuzzy pjs before just collasping into your bed. Eyelids heavy and darkness consuming you as you fell into a fast deep sleep.

The darkness of your dream was interrupted however in the most strangest ways-

Loud cheers and claps interrupted as a flash of bright white appeared and suddenly you were dreaming of being inside a gigantic stadium with HUNDREDS of screaming and cheering people. It was exactly like the time you went to one of those professional baseball games with your family once. Up above fireworks whistled and boomed with bright lights lighting up the night sky as if reminding you you were still asleep. This stadium had everything a typical stadium would. Bright giant lights lighting up a green field with white lines painted on it in a strange way, and a giant TV screen was attatched to one side of the giant stadium as it turned on and a man appeared on it. The whole thing was almost as big as your standard football field. The loud noises around you somehow didn't drown out the man's voice as he spoke into a microphone as then speakers blared his voice around for everyone to hear.

"Welcome one and all!," a man's voice blared out. The man on the giant screen had a dark skin tone with black hair and a grey suit to match his red tie. His green eyes smiled up to everyone in the audience. " Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon!" He extended his arms out as he said so.....Wait. Poke- what? The screen changed to show a regional like map next. "Our beloved Galar region is a wonderful place with thriving nature, beautiful cities, and many Pokemon with which we share our lives! As you know our society is able to thrive-" He suddenly shifted his hand and in it was a small ball, the top red, bottom white, and with a black line between them. He suddenly threw it up a little ways as some as you would call an-elephant-looking-thing came out to stand next to him in a bright light and a few trumpet noises from the creature. "-thanks to help from these mysterious creatures that we call Pokemon! Yes. Pokemon are all around us!" He suddenly gestured to some bird looking creatures flying past above him. "In the sea, in the sky, and even with us in our towns!" He held up the ball again while his other hand extended. "And those of us who chose to raise and train Pokemon to do battle and compete we call Pokemon Trainers!" THE. CROWD. ROARED!! You never did like loud crowds but still continued to dream on as if you couldn't move as the man continued talking loud for the crowd to hear him. "Oh! But I'm getting carried away. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rose and it is a pleasure to be here! Now turn your gaze to the Galar region's greatest pokemon trainer, your undefeated champion! It's time for Leon's exhibition match!" He threw a fist in the air as the crowd roared again.

Suddenly from somewhere behind him a series of sparklers and dark grey smoke appeared heading right towards the middle of the field, the 'Rose' guy and his elephant thing quickly making a jogging exit towards the other far side of the field. Presumably to make way for the smoke and sparklers. The sparkling smoke ended in one last explosion as it went everywhere...and suddenly a man appeared from the depths. The crowd roared even louder for this man. Out came a pair of golden-brown eyes, long purple hair, and a fluttering cape. He suddenly struck a pose similar to that of a rock star as a giant dragon like creature followed out from the smoke behind him. The crowd holding up their hands and doing the symbol he was doing with his hand back. Across from him was yet another darker skin toned man next to some giant white creature with bright green eyes.

"Exhibition or not, Leon, your pristine is about to end when I beat you here today!," he shouted to the purple haired man with a determined look.

"You know I don't lose battles, Raihan," he spoke back calmly flipping his cape back. His hand suddenly pointed at the dragon creature beside him. "Charizard! Dynamax!"

A BRIGHT red aura suddenly surrounded the dragon creature as it gave a mighty roared as it's body absorbed the red energy. The crowd awed as it grew to be AS BIG AS A SKY SCRAPER!! Flames enveloped the horns, wings and most of the tail as it's orange body deepened a red as the energy. The sky above the stadium suddenly being surrounded by purple-red storm clouds blocking the once calm night sky. As it gave one last loud roar to the heavens.

You awakened with a gasp, bolting up and panting as you pushed yourself up from the bed you laid upon. The room feeling chilly as your hands came up to your face as you groaned and rubbed it. Man...What a weird dream. That giant dragon looked too real and frightful. Mom was right. You had to stop staying up so late. Judging by how dark it was, it must've only been a few hours into the night. Well at least you could go back to sleep now-...You paused when your weight shifted and the soft bed was suddenly rough and-....stick like?? Like you were laying upon a bunch of branches and twigs. Opening your eyes, you strained to adjust to the dark surrounding you and suddenly realized with a jolt, you were feeling cold because you WERE OUTSIDE!!! You stared as moonlight seeped through from the giant moon above you lighting up what looked like to be a forest, and you were at the very top of a tree on something flat and made of sticks. ...This was NOT your bedroom. As your mind tried to figure out how you could've possibly ended up in a tree in the middle of no where, your luck instantly got WORSE when something BIG blocked the moon as it's shadow loomed over you. You're blood went cold and body froze as whatever it was shifted above you. As if you were in a horror movie, your body acted on it's own as you turned around and looked up the black body of the feathered beat that somehow didn't break the tree top with how BIG it was. And your eyes went small.

A. GIANT. BLACK. BIRD. WAS. STARING. AT. YOU!!!

It didn't seem too happy either as it suddenly snapped it's wings out and delivered what could only be described as a mix between a crow call and a lion roar. You screamed, both voices echoing out throughout the forest and scrambled back-

"AAAHHHH!!"

Your arms flailed out as you suddenly went backwards and down you went over the edge. Your screams of tumbling down from a tree were cut short as it felt like you hit every single branch on your way down. Pain exploded everywhere your body made contact with the branches until finally with a final thud, your body fell hard onto soft grass. Knocking the air out of your lungs and you gasping for air on your side. Your body was in pain from everywhere your body hit the tree and you were sure it would leave bruises and scratches later. You coughed and gasped for air, lungs burning but you nearly stopped breathing again when the same call came from the thing above making your body feel like it was dipped in ice as your heartbeats sore. Adreneline kicked in know as your body wobbled and felt so light, not to mention hurt, as you forced yourself to stand and start walk-running away, swaying as you still gasped for air but your panicked state didn't care about the pain or anything as you somehow quickly got your balance back and started running through the dark. The sounds and darkness of the forest blocked almost all moonlight as you blindly ran to try and get away from the giant demon bird, to keep from being eaten. You ran...and ran...and ran blindly in the dark with your hands in front of you barefoot. Branches and other plants hitting your legs and face as you did, the sounds of the bird thing behind you disappearing as you kept running. At one point you had the brilliant idea to look behind you to see if anything was following you-

"AH!"

Your foot once again got caught on something. You screamed as your body went tumbling head over heels down a hill in the dark. Your already sore and hurt body becoming even more so as you rolled and rolled and rolled until you finally came to a stop at the bottom of it onto your back, with your body facing the sky. Your vision swam and your head spun as you stared up dizzily at the sky as your vision slowly went black. And you again passed out.


	2. Welcome To The Wonderful World Of Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Semi-songfic chapter. The song used is I'll Be The One by NerdOut on youtube. I don't own a single thing and all rights and credits go to the original artists. Im only using it for the song-fic chapter. Link to song here.)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5PjLhNsnaM

"BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAA!!!!"

A sheep's cry pierced through the air as the darkness swallowing you shifted. You groaned and the first sensation your body felt was the softness of cushions under your sore, stiff body. Your....bed? Thank goodness! You were sure that the nightmare you had the other night was one of the worse ones you could've ever had. The soft groans of your own voice reached your ears and like any other typical morning, you begrudingly got up. You still had college-..THAT'S RIGHT! You still had to get to dorm registration on time! Oh you hoped you didn't oversleep again! You went to move your arm- You sucked in a hissed breath of pain through your teeth as pain throbbed from the sore limb making you flinch and your eyes blink open. The first thing you noticed past your blurry vision was that it was still fairly dark. Not completely dark but as if the sun was just starting to rise or a faint light in the room was turned on. Confused, you blinked even more as your vision cleared up even more and noticed the white ceiling in the dim lighting. You blinked at the ceiling before slowly turning your head to the left to see what was around you. From where you were laying, you could see a pink wall, and on the wall was a window framed by pink curtains. The view outside was a forest and beyond that was the twilight sky with the sun just starting to peek out letting light go out to the world. Next to it was a couple paintings, a woonden cabinet under the window with a few things on it, a TV, a white radiator, coffee table, and a plant in a pot. This-....

This wasn't your house at all. No room in your home looked like this. Then...where were you?

You sat up- A hiss escaped your lips as a spike of pain and soreness ran down your back and you winced. ...You..Tried to sit up but only managed to prop yourself onto your elbows as you took a better look around the room you were in. Taking notice that the couch you laid on was a green color. As you did you noticed a white door right across the room from you, and the sight of another uncarpeted room from you to the left. Along with another bookshelf and radiator alongside the wall behind the couch. YEP. Definately not your living room. How did you get here? Your f/c eyes looked down at your body and you noticed you still had on your fuzzy but now dirty pjs and what looked like was a home made quilt was thrown over your body to keep you warm and a few patches of your exposed skin was covered in bruises and small scratches from last night- Wait! So it wasn't a dream!? That giant crow thing did chase you!? Then how did you get in a nest!? Where were you!? Who brought you inside!? Were you still just dreaming?! That's it! This is nothing but a wild dream and you're going to wake up any moment. The sound of a door from the next room over opening and closing made you jump and turn your head towards the noises. There was some shuffling from over there before footsteps made their way towards you. Your eyes widened and breath hitched in your throat as you could only lay there and watch as a shadow danced across the wall in the dim light and soon after a person appeared head looking in your direction.

"Oh goodness. You're finally awake," came what sounded like a middle aged ladies voice and as the person stepped into the morning light coming in from the room you finally caught a glimpse of the person. What you were met with was a woman who looked around the same age as your mother. Oval shaped glasses sat in front of her brown eyes as her grey hair was pulled over in a ponytail sitting upon her left shoulder, tied back with a green ribbon. As she stepped closer to you you took notice of the flower printed gumboots making the heavy footsteps and the plain grey t shirt and long overalls adorned her body. "I was worried you might've been really hurt from how we found you." You didn't say anything as she kneeled down next to you and gave you a concerned look over, reaching a hand out but not touching you. "How are you feeling? You're not hurt are you?"

"Uh..." You shook your head finally coming back into the moment and reached a hand up to rub your head. "N-No. I-I'm alright." Your eyes again looked around the room. "Where am I?"

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Oh. Where are my manners? You're in my house. Munchlax found you passed out by the garden fence and I was worried you were hurt. I almost thought about calling the doctor, but luckily you woke up shortly after we brought you inside." She smiled wider in a motherly way. "Wait. How rude of me. I didn't even ask your name."

"Uh..My name is Y/n, Miss," you answered back before deciding to fully sit up. Which you immediately regretted as you hissed leaning your body up. The lady watching with a concerned look as you sorely sat up all the way and looked back to her. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you inside, which wasn't easy," she sighed reaching a hand up to straighten her glasses, "But if you mean how you got by my garden, I can't really say. I only found you after my munchlax pointed you out."

"I-.." Your mind rewound to last night remembering the giant crow thing that you had ran away from in the middle of the night through the darn woods. "I was chased! B-By this giant black bird thing with wings!"

The lady's brow rose. "A..bird? Well I'm not sure what a 'bird' is, but there is a wild flock of corvinight in the woods out back. They're very territorial of that area. It's the reason I don't let my children wonder too far in there." A small thing popped up next to her and gave off a small puppy growl sound. "Oh look who finally came in."

You jumped and blinked at the-....the-...whatever this small cat-..dog-...bear thing was that was looking up at you both before you pointed at it. "W-W-What the heck is that?!"

"Oh this is my pokemon." She smiled happily at the small thing before petting it between the ears. It gave off a pleased growl as she did. "He likes to follow me around my garden and sneak veggies when I'm not looking, but it looks like today he found something else. Isn't that right, Munchy?" It growled again happily at the affection she gave it. 

"Wait. D-D-Did you say-...pokemon!?" 

Pokemon!? As in-...The game pokemon!? No. That can't be right, this couldn't be happening! There was absolutely no way you were in a fictional world of a video game and anime series right now! Your eyes briefly went back to the munchlax who tilted it's head back at you curiously and blinked like how a dog would. ....If you weren't seeing it with your own two eyes, and your pain proving you were in fact awake, you would've sworn you were still dreaming! 

The lady nodded. "Yes. Have you never seen a munchlax before?"

"Uh! N-No no! I have! Must've just...slipped my mind!," you quickly fumbled with your words and the lady hummed. 

"Well, it seems since you were chased by a corvinight I guess you would seem a little frazzled. Do you want me to call you a doctor or anyone?"

"N-No! R-Really I'm ok." Even if she called a doctor you really didn't have any money on you to pay for it anyways. "C-Could you tell me where I am-" You paused...Wait. What were places in the pokemon series called again. "Uh...Region! Y-Yeah! Could you tell me what region I'm in?"

Her brow rose up more as she looked at you. "We're in the Galar Region. You don't know where you are?" You shook your head no. "Are you sure you're ok? You didn't hit your head did you?"

Galar Region. Why did that sound so familiar to you? "Uh-...W-Well you see the thing is-...I-...Um..I-I'm-" Your mind raced with some kind of excuse to give the woman. You couldn't just say you were inside of a video game! She'd think you were crazy or really did hit your head. Although you might've taking that tumble from the tree last night. "I'm uh-...Just visiting here! Yeah! I-..M-Must've forgotten because of last night."

The lady stared at you for a moment longer before slowly nodding seeming to understand. "I see. I guess anyone would forget certain things if they were chased by a flock of corvinight." She finally stood up from her kneeled position next to you with a smile. "Well I'm glad you're alright. Although it looks like you had quite the fright by how messy you are. Would you like some breakfast? I imagine you must be hungry."

"I-I mean- N-N-No thanks! I couldn't possibly ask you to do that for me when you've already done so much for me," you insisted not wanting to overstep your welcome.

"I insist. It's the least I can do for you. By the looks of it you lost your things to the wild flock." She gestured to your body and you looked down at yourself. Oh...She was right. You really didn't have anything other than the clothes on your back didn't you? Great- A sound of thunder from your stomach made you sheepishly look down at your own stomach's betrayl of showing your hunger but she just chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes then." She smiled. You went to interject again before hissing as your sore muscles pinched in pain, making her tilt her head at you again. "Oh dear. It seems you were a little more roughed up than we thought. Why don't you go clean yourself up?" She gestured to the white door you had noticed earlier. "There's a shower and bathroom through there. You can clean up and I can let you borrow an old pair of clothes from the back closet."

"Oh NO!" You held up your hands to stop her. "Breakfast is more than enough. I insist!"

"And then you'd go around all covered in dirt with filthy clothes looking like you're homeless?" She asked raising a brow and you took a moment to pause and look down at your dirt and grass stained covered pjs..Oh yeah. You really didn't have any of your other things from your home did you? "Mm hm. That's what I thought. Besides. Like I said it's not a problem."

Well considering you didn't really have any other options at the moment- You sighed and nodded your head in agreement with her to which the lady smiled and again directed you towards the washroom of the home. Well, it's not like you had anything better to do..Except hiss and groaned in pain as every muscle in your body ached trying to move with you literally forcing yourself to toss the quilt off and force your sore legs off the couch and onto the cool floor. Hissing and reaching up to carefully massage your dull aching muscles in your arms and neck and shoulders. Getting up was another thing in of itself. You felt like you did a ten mile hike with how sore your body was, but never the less you willed your self to shuffle towards the washroom. On the way there the lady had come back as you opened the white door and held out an old shirt and more overalls and explained that they were an old pair and she really didn't mind giving them to you when you tried to resist her kindness once again, but you ended up relenting and you ended up taking them into the bathroom with you. You were happy you did in the end because you ended up discovering more than you'd think.

The warm water of the shower helped to release more tension from your aching muscles and while scrubbing off any dirt it was like something clicked in your mind that halted your movements for a while. Pokemon-....You were INSIDE the world of POKEMON! Or having a very very very realistic dream or hallucination. But HOW!?...Well you guessed that question wasn't on the table for now. The more important one was how to get back!? You paused there for a little while pondering over all the questions and info you had just gotten in your head. Ok. Relax. You took a deep breath and exhaled trying to relax yourself and mind. Ok. Don't freak out. The first thing you rationalized was to figure out where you were, then you could go from there. The woman said this was the 'Galar Region' right? Alright. But since this is Pokemon, does that mean you were in the show or one of the games? And why did Galar sound so familar. A memory suddenly flashed by in your mind and you gasped as the memory of being back home. Of the box that knocked over and seeing the games and old consoles tumble out. Of the pokemon game case: Pokemon Sword and Shield- HOW COULD YOU HAVE MISSED THAT!? It was the very last video game you had completed and it took place in the GALAR REGION!! You wanted to smack yourself as everything came flooding back and you groaned. Great! Well at least you knew where you were now, nevermind the fact that going into a video game should've been inpossible unless dreaming. Now that you knew where you were...to an extent, you could try to process what to do next after this-....Wait a moment....Now that you thought about it. This home and that woman seemed familiar too. Had you seen them before? You shook your head, deciding it was enough thinking to yourself and got out. Thankful for the clean change of clothes you slipped on once dried although your (f/c) hair was still sticking onto you slightly wet. But the surprises didn't end there however. As soon as you excited the washroom you were met with another person just sitting on the couch, she looked up as soon as you opened the door and the both of you stared at each other.

You blinked in surprise and looked at her. Not expecting a person sitting there. The girl was younger than you by a few years, looked about 13-14 years old if you had to take a guess. Her dark brown hair was in a short hair cut above her shoulders with matching dark brown eyes, her body adorned a pink dress, grey jacket, green socks with brown boots, and a green beany on her head with a white pom pom sticking up from it. In her hands was a phone and the noises of a crowd cheering wildly came from it in the time you two stared at each other. Presumably what she was watching, and in front of her on the coffee table was now a tea cup on a saucer pan. Presumably what she had been drinking. 

Eventually she asked, "Who are you?"

You jumped and blinked at the question. "Uh...I-I'm Y/n. Uh...I just....W-What's your name?," you asked back.

"Gloria. This is my house-"

"Oh there you are." You both jumped and turned around seeing the woman with the glasses once again making an appearance, Munchlax waddling at her side eyeing the plate she was holding in her hands and she sent another smile at you. "I see you finished just in time, and you met my daughter." She then looked to the young girl who looked back at her apparent mother. "Now don't be rude to our guest. She's already frazzled enough being chased by corvinight."

"Corvinight?," Gloria asked eyes widening a bit as her mother nodded. "Oh wow. That's a bad experience."

"And now you know why I never let you kids in those woods." She turned back to you and held out the plate. "Here. It's nothing fancy but it's good enough."

You agreed and nodded reaching for it. "Thank you." The plate as you could tell had a few eggs and some meat on it, but you didn't mind as your stomach rumbled and you happily ate it with the fork you were provided. As you ate, you noticed the sunlight through the window had gotten much brighter. It still looked early tho. Maybe seven, seven thirty in the morning. "This is good. Thank you." You complimented to the woman who smiled back at you. 

"I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry I couldn't offer you more."

"N-No. You've already been too kind. I couldn't ask for anymore anyways."

"Well, if you wait around a moment longer I can at least get your other clothes all cleaned up before you go. It'd be cruel to let you go out in that condition, and you can keep the ones you're wearing now. I insist!" She cut you off as you went you counter. "I wouldn't let my own children go out with such things and it'd be cruel of me to do the same to you. You did seem like you lost everything during your scuffle last night."

That made you pause...That's right. You didn't literally have anything other than the very clothes on your back! No money. No phone. No car. Nothing!! And you doubted you could've called anyone with your phone anyways if you still had it. They were all a world- or game- away from you. ...So it's better to take what she offered right?

"O-Ok. If you insist."

She smiled. "That's the spirit. How are you feeling anyhow?"

"Better thanks. The shower helped," you answered before taking another bite of eggs.

"Im glad. Why don't you two sit down and talk while I finish up cleaning those clothes of yours?" She gestured to Gloria who shrugged now with a small smile before looking back to the screen of her phone, before turning and walking out of the room towards where ever you guessed she was cleaning your clothes.

You watched her go before you looked back towards the couch and the girl who was excited watching the screen the cheering noises were coming from. ....Gloria?..GLORIA!! You recognized her now! In the game you could chose between two trainers and considering if you didn't rename them or change their looks to yours, they were either Gloria or Victor. And that woman was their mother in game!! Now you recognized her! Which means in front of you was one of the playable trainers you played as during the game! So you guessed you really were in the game. You stared at her a bit more before clearing your throat grabbing her attention.

"Uh...S-So-..." What do you say to a video game character you play as?..You pointed towards the couch. "W-Would you mind if I sit down?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I don't mind!," she replied before looking back to the screen. You watched a moment longer before deciding to slowly walk over and sat down next to her- "YES!!" She suddenly yelled out doing a fist pump catching you off guard almost dropping your fork. "LEON WON!! Not that I'm surprised of course." She said to no one. "He's the champion for a reason."

You blinked and paused for a moment....Champion..Leon?? OH YEAH! Wow. It had been a while since you played this game. Couldn't remember everything in one day you guessed. Leon was the reigning champion of Galar's gym leaders and pokemon League. You wracked your brain for as much info you could remember at that moment about this Leon, but you weren't doing a good job on it except that you vaugely remember he had a horrible sense of direction and he was supposedly really nice. Your eyes tilted to her phone. Maybe if you looked?

"What are you watching?,'' you asked nodding to the screen and she turned smiling at you widely.

"It's not what but who!" She excitedly pointed her screen to you and you blinked. The sounds of people cheering greeted you as did the sight of some purple haired man waving to the crowds around him....and you blinked at the sight. Flashbacks from last night spearing into your mind like lightning. "HEY! I know that guy!"

"Who doesn't? Leon's been champion for years running! He's like one of the kindest most strongest trainers out there!," she spoke to you happily. "This was from earilier this morning during his latest match. I was asleep but thank goodness for news websites!" She brought the screen back to her again as the video stopped. "Raihan was challenging him for champion title again. But it's always so cool to see them both."

Raihan? Well now that you knew the game you were in you could definately remember some parts including some of the characters. Raihan including. "Isn't that the guy who flirts with everyone and takes too many selfies?"

"...PFFFFT- AHAHA!!" Gloria turned her head with a snort and a few bits of laughter. You weren't expecting that...but smiled at the light hearted laughter from the teen before she looked back at you with a bright smile. "I g-guess you could say that. Hehe. Although I haven't heard anyone refer to him like that before." She shook her head no. "Nah. Raihan's the strongest out of the Galarian Gym Leaders. Other than Leon of course. If Leon wasn't so powerful Raihan would've become champion instead, but since he is Raihan is the top among the gym leaders and likes to challenge Leon a lot for the title...Despite losing all the time. He likes to document everything and posts it all to his own website for everyone to see! ...He's actually a pretty fun guy by what Hop and Leon have told me."

You nearly choked on another bite of your food as you turned to look at her again. "....Wait. You MET Leon?"

"Well, yeah. I knew him ever since we were all little. He's from here you know."

"No I didn't know. Uh...Mind telling me where we are?"

She blinked. "You really don't know?" 

"Corvinight chasing can make someone lose a sense of direction,'' you answered as an excuse.

" You're in Postwick. A farming town since days of old where people and their pokemon live in close harmony...or that's what they put on the post cards for the few tourists." She shrugged. "Not really an amazing place, but it's got pretty wildlife and lots of wooloos. So I guess I can't complain. Not when I'm about to start and finally challenge this year's arena battles for the title!"

You blinked. "The title?"

"For the Champion? How do you not know that?" She rolled her eyes. "Not everyone can challenge Leon for the official title other than a few with special titles themselves like Raihan, since he's considered the top strongest gym leader. But there's also the arena battles for the new trainers that begins once a year. It's so special you have to buy a pass just to join or else you can't and only after you get the gym badges before the actual event you can battle in. It's the Chairman's way of making sure only the best trainers can try to earn the title and battle Leon themselves."

"Wow," you muttered. You vaugely remembered all of that from the game but actually hearing Gloria explaining it seemed like it was much more harder outside your gaming experience.

"Oh yeah! And ever since Leon took the champion title from the previous one, he's been unbeatedable for YEARS! Last year he actually broke Galar's record for the longest standing champion yet!" She pointed towards the ceiling and smiled with a determined look in her brown eyes! "And when I get out there Ill show Leon and them all my years of training paid off! Victor's going to be so jealous!"

"Victor?" Wasn't that the name of the male trainer you could've played as in the game. "Uh...Where is he anyways?"

Gloria shrugged. "My brother was more interested in traveling and seeing things than battling. He left home on his own journey earlier this year but we keep in touch when we call or he sends us pictures."

Brother? So in the world you were sucked in Gloria and Victor are siblings rather than an only child the player could pick? Interesting. ..Was that the only change in the game? You tucked that info aside for later in case you needed it and nodded. The next few minutes were you and Gloria watching some more videos on the phone, the plate emptied soon after and placed on the coffee table next to the cup. Eventually Gloria pulled up a song and you instantly tilted your head towards it. The younger girl seemed to noticed the smile on your face now. 

"Oh you like music?," she asked.

"Duh! It's like one of my most favorite things!,'' you comfirmed with a smile.

She smiled back. "Well then I don't suppose you know who Piers is do ya?"

Piers?...Piers. The name rung a bell, but you couldn't quite place a name to a face here. ..Wait a second- "Uh....He's one of the gym leaders right??"

"Yeah. Sadly not a lot of people know that or battle him really...In fact I don't think his gym badge is required at all to get into the champion cup?..But nevermind that. He's known throughout galar for something far more than just a Gym Leader! Most don't even know about the Gym Leader bit because of his other job!" She turned and began typing something into her phone.

Oh. So Piers was another gym leader huh? You really had forgotten a lot. Haven't you? "Other job?" You rose a questioning eye brow and Gloria finally pulled up a video and held up the phone to you. 

A beat you had never heard began to play and she smiled widely. "Yeah! He's a rock star! The most popular in Galar! Watch and listen!"

On the screen was a stage. And on the stage was a band, but they were more hidden in the dark, the spot light mostly on a single person standing on stage and holding a mic to his mouth. His punk rock attire seemed to fit him well as he tapped his punk rock boots along with the music as it played. Long black and white bangs and hair flowed from his head as piercing blue eyes looked out at the crowd. Or whoever was filming. 

"You know there's more to the chapter,'' the man sung out and you blinked at the sudden tender, gentle tone of the man it came from. There was a....an almost tired motion behind the tone, but you could've just been thinking wrong. "On the edge of the darkest day. To be the ultimate master. I'll take my story to any place. Jumped in a race, I was born to run! Fresh out the gate, I was born to run! I'm not look-ing back-wards! They'll yell my name through the stadiums when I'm gone!"

"Isn't he great?," Gloria asked and you blinked to her a bit in surprise, having been absorbed in the music for a bit. "I actually think this is one of his older songs, but he's always trying to put more out to attract attention."

You blinked but turned back to the man with piercing blue eyes as he continued. 

"-I'll never be gone." There was a brief three second pause as he took a breath and closed hit eyes. "I'm. On. My. Way. A destiny as old as the sun! They'll. Stake. Their. Cla-a-aim. But I know that I'll be the one!" The beat suddenly picked up with a more rock theme mixed in and bright blue eyes popped back open as his soft expression from before turned into what you could only describe as Gloria's determined face from before as he sang after the brief pause for music. "But I know that I'll be the one!" Another brief pause of music as he began moving along to the beat. "But I know that I'll be the one!" Followed by another pause of music.

"Wow..He's really good." You spoke out loud not meaning too but Gloria nodded. 

"I know! He's been singing for as long as Leon's been champion!"

Oh really? Man you really wished you had more time back home to listen to music instead of your mother constantly badgering you to study or work. ..But then real life wasn't like this. And any moment you were still expecting to wake up from your sleep with your mother demanding you get ready and head for the first day on Campus because you were late again.

"A legendary adventure. Out in the wild to prove myself. This power too high to measure. I'll go to battle, don't need no help!" He suddenly leaned the mic forward a bit repeating the chorus from earlier. "Jumped in a race I was born to run! Fresh out the gate! I'm not look-ing backpwards! They'll yell my name through the stadiums when I'm gone!" One hand darted out pointing up. "Straight to the top. Yeah. I'm. On. My. Way. A destiny as old as the sun. They'll. Stake. Their. Cla-a-aim." A smile graced his otherwise tired or determined face and you couldn't help but feel the happiness from it. "BUT I KNOW I'LL BE THE ONE!!" More rock now dropped in the back most likely from the band behind him, and he began moving more to the music. "But I know that I'll be the one!!.....But I know that I'll be the one! I'm! On! My! Way! A destiny old as the sun! They'll! Stake! Their! Cla-a-aim! But I know that I'll be the one!"

The music ended and you couldn't help but smile at the ending performace, the singer, Piers you guessed by what Gloria said lifting a hand to the watching crowd as they cheered. Piers huh? Hopefully you're old memories would come back soon enough to remember him and everyone else soon. Might be helpful.

"Thank you! Please give a round of applause for my marvelous band and consider visiting my own music capital Spi-" He spoke into the mic but you didn't get to hear him finish wait he was saying before Gloria pulled the phone away and turned off the video. A little disappointment filling your features at the end of the song.

"Wow...He's uh..a good singer,'' you tried complimenting to remain polite.

"HE IS! When I battle him on my way to victory Im totally asking him to sign something for me!" She smiled like a giddy teen girl her age would and you smiled. She seemed to have a lot more personality to her than her in game part you played as.

"Well it certainly sounds like you two are getting along." Both of you looked up and over to see that Gloria's mother had returned and in her hands was you could only describe as a very old worn looking back pack and a smile on her face as she walked in. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Hey, Mum! Nah. I was just showing Y/n some music videos." She nodded to the bag. "Whatcha got there?"

"Y/n's clothes I promised, and Victor's old school bag." She smiled as she held it out to you. "Here. I figured it would be awkward for you just to carry a pair of pajamas under your arms while traveling."

You stared at the bag before you..but it was placed into your lap before you could protest. "A backpack too?! Ma'am. It's nice b-b-but I can't accept this."

"Think nothing of it. That old thing was taking up space anyways. Victor never wanted it back after he got a new one before he left and it's been collecting dust ever since in the closet. You'd be doing me more of a favor if you took it." She reassured. "I'd be much happier knowing it's being used than becoming Munchlax's next chew toy. Besides, if you're going to start traveling, you'll need something to carry all your essentials in." Said pokemon yawned from behind her as the munchlax walked over to a carpet near the white door to the washroom and flopped over in a position for a nap.

Well....when she put it like that, it'd be much more useful to have. An old back pack was enough for now. "I...Thank you so much! ..for all of this! Im really grateful, Ma'am."

"Like I said think nothing of it. If I had lost everything being chased down by a flock of giant corvinight, I would've wanted someone helping me in the same way. And I can tell you're a good person." She smiled before turning her attention to the dishes left on the coffee table and picking them up. "You better be ready Gloria. Today's your big start you know."

"I know! I was just relaxing a bit." Gloria smiled and her mother rose a brow. 

"We'll make sure you're ready," she said before turning and walking off letting Gloria groan. Kinda reminded you of your ma a bit. 

"Oh. Are you going somewhere today?," you asked looking back to Gloria who nodded.

"Yeah! The Champions Cup! It's finally back and I'm feeling pretty lucky this time around! But I'm kinda waiting for someone still."

That's right! In the game is started out with the weird dream you had last night, which you now realized must've been the match between Leon and Raihan who must've been that other guy with the orange head band from said dream, before Gloria or Vincent went on their journey in game with...with...Another kid you were sure but you couldn't remember who. You went to ask her for a moment but the sound of a doorbell made the two of you blink and look over as the door just opened and you blinked as another teen walked in.

"Hello, Hello!," a younger male voice chimed out as the door closed behind him as he looked around. Before catching sight of Gloria sitting in the next room over on the couch next to you smiling as she smiled back.

"HOP!," she chimed happily. And your eyes widened.

HOP! That was his name! The boy who might've been the partner of the main player with how close friends they were, and the Champion's younger brother if memory served you right. The boy smiled and walked towards you both but your eyes blinked and went down to the fluffy companion by the boy's side. It-...It looked like a cheep with grey braids. It baaed in greeting following it's you guessed master into the living room. 

"Oh, that your new flash phone, Gloria?," Hop asked noticing the phone in her hands to which Gloria nodded with a hum. "Were you watching Lee's exhibition match on it?"

"Sure was!" She burst with happiness! "It was so cool how he defeated Raihan!"

"But you can't cheer him on with your hands full!," Hop insisted followed my an agreeing bleat from his ...sheep pokemon, "You know the only way to properly cheer on Lee would be with his famous Charizard pose!" He then struck a pose that looked slightly familiar to you with his hand up and head tilted down. Gloria giggling and smiling and you not helping the smile on your face that came. Hop broke away from the pose and smiled again at Gloria...before blinking over at the lady beside her who oh so happened to be you. "Oh. Is that your friend?"

Upon being gestured at you paused and looked over him. He wore a blue fur-rimmed jacket, with a black shirt and pants, the latter with two purple stripes on the sides, along with black, white, and purple colored shoes, and a green bag thrown over his shoulder. His eyes were a gold yellow with a darker complexion, and dark purple hair. Like a younger Leon almost now that you remembered. Gloria however jabbed a thumb behind her at you.

"Who this? This is Y/n. She was chased by a flock of corvinight last night and Mum found her passed out by the garden."

You felt kinda embarrased about letting the lie go further and found it a lil more embarrassing that they thought you were chased by a flock of giant bird brained pokemon and fainted by a fence-....But you guessed it was better than them thinking you were crazy if you had said they were characters in a video game and you were somehow teleported here from the real world. But the way Hop looked at you gave you a more guilty feeling. 

"Wild Corvinight?," he asked wide eyed, "How did you meet a whole flock of corvinight?"

"Uh-...." You tried to think of a good excuse of why they would chase you other than 'I magically woke up in a tree and saw a giant crow'. You settled on. "Camping in the woods??"

"...You mean you actually went camping in the Slumbering Weald?," he asked and you could only nod. "How are you alive?! There's lots of different dangerous wild pokemon there! How could you not know?"

You shrugged. "W-Well...Im kinda new around here."

Before he could say anything else an older woman's voice caught his attention from behind him. "Hop!," Gloria's Mother greeted him with a bright smile, "Didn't expect to see you here today, Dear. Isn't today the big day?"

Hop smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah! That's why I came running over to get Gloria! Never mind watching the match now. I've got it recording at home anyway. I record all my brother's matches." He turned from he smiling lady and turned to Gloria still sitting on the couch. "Come with me, Gloria! He should be here any minute!"

Gloria gasped. "REALLY!?"

Hop nodded back. "And Lee always brings presents when he visits, so I wouldn't forget that bag if I were you. Now I've got to run! See you at mine later!" He turned and waved a hand at you. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Y/n!" 

You could only wave as he and his pokemon quickly turned and exited the house with another squeaky noise from the door and Gloria quickly fumbled with her phone, shoving it into her grey jacket's pocket as she got up. And you blinked. 

"Hey, where are you going?," you asked.

"To see Leon with Hop!," she excitedly answered looking at you, "Hop's been friends with Victor and me like FOREVER! Not to brag but I've known and liked Leon even before he was cool and we're like siblings! But I haven't seen him in forever and now he's seeing us before we start our own journeys! Im so excited to see him again!" She quickly turned and started towards the door-

Only to be stopped by her mother's voice. "Rushing off in that state, Gloria?," he mother asked raising a brow, "Didn't Hop say you should bring your bag?"

Gloria blinked. "OH! Right! I forgot!"

Her mother chuckled. "I last saw it in your room. And don't forget to grab a hat for the weather."

"I already have my hat!," she retorted back but ran past her mother and through the kitchen into through a door with a slam to where you supposed where you room was. Her mother shaking her head as she did.

You slowly stood up from your place on the cough, back pack in your hands as you slowly stepped away and through the living room entrance by the front door just as her mother turned back to you. 

"Um..Y-yeah. I think I should get going too." You started but really...you were just not wanting to take anymore space than you already had. "T-Thank you for the clothes...and the food. I really appreciated it."

She smiled and waved a hand. "Not to worry a bit. It was the least I could do. Thank you for being so polite." She paused and blinked at you though. "But have you figured out where you're going next?"

You paused at her words. You hadn't even thought of that!! What WERE you going to do now? It's not like you could waltz right on home when you didn't even know how to get back!! You didn't even know where to go from here?! So to answer her you shrugged.

"Travel around more...I suppose."

"Travel around Galar barefoot?," she asked gesturing to your feet and you followed her pointing at your feet. ...Oh right. No nothing also applies to no shoes either. And before you could reply, the lady shook her head before walking towards you. "Here. You can have my old gum boots until you can get something better." You blinked and followed her with your head as she made her way past you and over to the coats handing on the wall by the front door. Reaching down and picking up a pair of green gumboots that looked the same as the flower print ones she wore, minus the pretty patterns. With a smile she turned back to you and held them out to you. "Here. Ever since I got the new ones I haven't used these at all. They have a small hole in the bottom of the left one's sole that leaks water in but it should work for you considering you don't step in water or any puddles."

You gawked at her for a moment but she placed them into your arms without a second thought as you gaped at her like a goldfish. "W-WHAT?! W-Wait! I just can't take your boots."

"Correction. Your gumboots with a hole in them that I definately can't use if I want to garden or use in the rain. Im serious when I say I can't use them and don't need them anymore. If you don't accept them, they'll just end up in the rubbage or recycling bin anyways. You're doing me a favor by taking them off my hands for me." She smiled. "And it'd be terrible if you had to walk around barefoot and stepped on a sharp rock or something and hurt yourself. It's better to have this in case."

Well....when she put it like that, it was probably best you took them. "I-....T-Thanks. I appreciate it." You smiled and bent down to put them on. The rubber boots squeaking as you did before you leaned back up and threw the backpack you were given. But there was still the question...What now? You could travel around you guessed since that's what you suggested..but you wanted to go home. How could you get home? You didn't even know where home WAS from here!...This reminded you of an old anime you watched a long time ago when a girl was sucked into a video game and she had to live through the whole thing trying to stay outta trouble-....Wait. Your f/c eyes widened. THAT'S IT!! In the game of Pokemon Sword and Shield the player who played either Gloria or Victor traveled around Galar for the Champion's cup to battle Leon and eventually defeat him and taking over the title of Champion themselves! And since it was Gloria going on this journey you assume this world has her to be the future champion. If she goes on her journey and defeats it as the game did, that would mean the game would be over! And if the game was won and over-...That means maybe..Just maybe whatever hallucination or dream or...or whatever fantasy realm thing happening to you would be over with too and you could go home!! Maybe..It was a long shot, but right now it was the only thing you could think of! So there was one thing you could think of now! To make sure Gloria succeeds on her journey and get home! Sounded like the cliche beginning of some fantasy show but what ELSE were you supposed to do now?? The sound of Gloria slamming open the door caught both of your attention as you both turned to her beaming and slipping her bag onto her back.

"I FOUND IT!!," she called and stopped in front of her mother who crossed her arms.

"Uh huh. And did you pack everything you need for a journey that could take days or even weeks to complete?"

"YEP!"

"Uh huh. Extra clothes?"

"Yes."

"Hygiene products?"

"Yes."

"Extra poke balls?"

"Yes!"

"What about food? That mini first aid kit? You PHONE?"

"MUM!!" Gloria puffed her cheeks out in a pout. "YES!! Can I PLEASE go now!? Leon's here!!"

...Her mom gave a smile. "Alright. But not before you give me a good bye hug, young lady." Gloria happily abliged and you smiled at the sight before she pulled away and patted her daughter's head. "You be safe out there ok? Don't forget to call me every so often. And say hi to dear Leon for me, alright?"

Gloria nodded and turned to you once she noticed you there with the back pack slung over your shoulders. "Are you leaving too Y/n?" 

"Um..Yes. I remembered what I was traveling for. I was actually on my way to watch the Champion's Cup!," you replied and she smiled. 

"Really? Wow! That's amazing but it's still pretty far off considering they have to give everyone time to complete the journey to get the gym badges. What are you gonna do in the meantime?"

You shrugged. That was a fair question. "I guess I'm going to travel around for a bit until then." After all there wasn't really anything for you to do in the meantime til then. And you shouldn't interfere in the events of the game just in case. You couldn't risk altering the events or Gloria's chances of becoming Champion herself. 

"Hey! Why don't you come with me!?," she suggested and you blinked, "You seem like a cool person! And anyone who can make me laugh at Raihan is totally cool in my books!"

"ME! T-Travel with you?"

"Why not? I was planning on traveling with Victor or Hop, but considering Victor's already traveling and Hop might go a different path on his way to get the gym badges it could be fun to travel with someone! It'll be fun! Please Mum?!" She turned to her mother who hummed and glanced at you after seeing Gloria's smile. "If I travel with someone then you don't have to worry about me being alone! And Y/n is good. I can tell! And I've never ever been wrong before following my gut!"

She hummed again. "Well...It's true you were never wrong before..and Y/n's been nothing but a polite person." You were nervous as she rose a brow in thought. "And if you weren't alone I would feel better.....Oh. Alright. But at the first sign of trouble you call me immediately and get help."

"YES!! I promise, Mum! THANK YOU!! Not only am I starting my first journey but I got my own traveling buddy before I even start too!" She fist pumped. "Sucessful Jounrney to be champion is a go!!"

Wow. You didn't remember Gloria being so pumped up and energetic in game, but again, you shouldn't interfere so should you even go???....Well, it would be better to watch just to be sure thing's would progress like in game, and this way you wouldn't just aimlessly be walking around until you did go home.

"I....I guess I'm going with you then," you nervously smiled.

"YES!! Trust me you won't regret it! NOW!!" She pointed towards the door. "Onwards to Hop's house and to Leon! You'll love him! He's like the nicest, most chillest guy ever!...Even if he does have a bad sense of direction." 

She smiled and went to the door and opened it, you following behind but stopping and glancing at Gloria's mother for a moment. "Hey..Um..I j-just wanted to say thanks f-f-for everything, Ma'am. I really, really appreciate it!"

Her mother smiled. "Not to worry. I know it must be difficult to lose everything to a pokemon. I feel the same way everytime Munchy chews up and destroys something of mine. You just take care and good luck to you on your journey."

You smiled before inhaling and exhaling and turning to the door. You had one goal ahead of you know. Travel with Gloria and help her succeed in becoming Champion no matter what. And get home...Easier said than done.


	3. Meeting The Champion

After giving Gloria's mother your good bye's you exited after Gloria and paused. Eyes widening at the sight of beautiful spacious meadows and all kinds of plants including what looked like the beginnings of a forest over towards the very far right. 

"Y/N! C'mon!!" You blinked and looked down. Gloria was waiting right next to Hop, she waved to you as you looked down at them and you nodded back in under standing.

As you took a few steps from the home, you turned your head to look around the front of it. A cottage like in a cliche fairytale greeted you as well as leaved vines hanging all over from the roof hanging down from it. The front of the house consisted of potted plants and flower bushes, a wheel barrel with a few gardening tools inside, and a small space of fertile brown dirt surrounded by a ring of stones filled with more plants. A little farther away was a stone fence leading down the dirt path you began walking down to the two teenagers, you passed a small grass type pokemon who babbled something in it's own language at you happily. You thought if memory served right it was a Budew?? But you didn't pay much attention to it before walking the steps down towards the two kids, noticing some more sheep pokemon near the two of them. One of them the kids were watching one of the sheep pokemon continously roll and bump into a wooden fenced gate over and over again. 

Hop blinked from the sheep pokemon for a moment and looked over at Gloria as you reached the bottom step and chuckled. "Hahaha! Have a look at you, Gloria! That old bag looks like it could pull you over! At least we know that it should hold anything Lee might bring, even if it's as big as a snorlax!" 

"Hey! I happen to look great in this! It matches my hair perfectly!," she huffed back and Hop continued to chuckle before blinking and turning his head towards you, "Oh hey, Ms. Y/n! Glory said you were gonna be traveling with her since you two were heading the same way."

You nodded. "Yeah I guess so. But you can just call me Y/n."

"Alright! Cool!" He turned his head along with you and Gloria when a loud thump from your right caught your all's attention. It turned out it was the second sheep pokemon thing. It rolled like a ball and had rammed itself into the wooden fence that lead off towards the forest you woke up in. "A Wooloo..." Wooloo? Was that what they- OH!! Now you remember! You had to really start wracking your brain if you wanted to get past this. "But what's it doing here?" He watched as the Wooloo rolled hard into the fence again. "Hey! You silly wooloo! I see what you're up to! Don't go using Tackle on that fencing!" The pokemon turned to him and gave off a loud baa in protest at Hop. "Now you listen! No going past that fence! No!" He scolding wagging a finger at the pokemon like a parent scolding a child. " Everyone knows there are scary Pokemon living in the Slumbering Weald! " He looked at you for a second. "Well almost everyone."

"Meeeh?" The wooloo protested again but didn't try to tackle the fence again.

Hop nodded and turned back to Gloria and you. "Now that that's been taken care of...How about it, Gloria? Let's race! Bet I can make it to my house first, what with you lugging that big old bag!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Y/n could get lost and she's never bee- HEY WAIT!!" She reached out just as Hop chuckled, turned, and ran off down the dirt path with his wooloo pal right behind him. "HEY!! THAT'S CHEATING AND YOU KNOW IT!!" She sighed shaking her head and turning to you. "Sorry 'bout that. He must really be excited to see Lee again." She smiled and pointed. "C'mon! I'll show you the way to his house. Knowing Leon, he's going to be late again seeing as it wouldn't be the first time he forgot where his own house was too."

"It's alright. I can get why he's excited,'' you assured her.

"Oh, do you have a brother too?" She started walking and you followed.

"Nah. Only child actually. It must be fun having a brother like you and Hop tho."

She shrugged. "Somtimes. When Victor and I were babies everyone kept mixing the Postick twins up until Ma eventually stopped making us wear matching outfits."

You hummed and decided to take in the town's scenery as you followed her, rubber gumboots making squeaking noises. If you remembered right, meeting Leon for the first time in the game is also where the player (or in this case Gloria) got their starter pokemon for the game. Maybe it would be the same for here too. You looked around at your surroundings as you two stepped over a bridge and creek. There was a small herd of wooloo in the distance, as well as a windmill, a couple farms, a few houses, and a silo. A few butterfly looking pokemon fluttered in the air near the wooloo herd but their name escaped you in the moment. It was just really pretty to look at..although your mind wondered elsewhere. Back home. What was your mother thinking right now? Did she think you ran away? What if she was worried sick right now and reported you missing? A guilty feeling eased into your gut. You never wanted to make her worry. But now-

"Hey, Y/n. Are you ok there?" You blinked and turned to Gloria who cocked a brow as you both walked. Passing a middle aged man with dark brown hair, maybe one of the NPCs? "You were kinda staring off there for a minute."

"Hm? OH! Uh..N-No Im fine. Just thinking about something. Ahehe."

Gloria still stared at you but shrugged and continued walking to a brick house not very fair away from her's actually with a small comcrete rectangle with a pokeball painted into it, and like gloria's had some potted plants around it too.

"Hey, Gloria!" Both of you looked over to a small boy sitting on the brink fence who waved friendly at you. "Hop was looking for you, you know! But no need to go to the next town to find him when he lives right next door, right?"

"YEAH! Lucky me!," she called back before gesturing to you. "C'mon! You're going to like Hop and Leon's mom! She's like my mom but with a more stubborn attitude."

You didn't say anything but followed her and wondered how this would go. You two continued to go down the road and you noticed Hop was waiting rather impatiently by the white door.

"Hey! I thought we were trying to hurry!"

"Well I told you to wait up! Y/n could've gotten lost!" She retorted back.

Hop through his arms out. "I literally live across the creek from you-....You know what? Let's just go inside and see if Lee showed up in the five minutes I was gone!" He grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Oh. You can come in too if you'd like Y/n. A friend of a friend is my pal too!

You smiled. "Thanks!"

"Or got lost in the ten minutes you were out," Gloria mumbled but Hop didn't hear as he went in and you both followed. 

You stepped into a small room similar to Gloria's home, with a pink wall in front of the door, more gum boots, vase of umbrellas and a stairway leading away to a second floor. Hop went to the left and you two of course followed after him into what else, a kitchen. But this one was a lot more bigger you thought than Gloria's. This kitchen had biege-tan wallpaper, green cabinets, and more space to add a whole table and a couple chairs too. Oh wow! Way bigger than your kitchen back home that's for sure. In there was a woman. Her purple hair just above her neck, wearing a yellow shirt with jeans and green house shoes, and atm she was shopping what looked like carrots, lettace, and other veggies. But she paused and turned her head when she heard footsteps come in. Her golden eyes and skin tone matching Hop to a T.

"Mum!? Is he here!?," Hop asked excitedly.

The woman stopped chopping the carrot in her hand and fully turned to you all. "There you are at last, Hop! Oh, and you've brought Gloria along. Hello, Dear." She greeted and smiled as soon as she noticed the brown haired gal. But her eyes blinked at you. "Oh. And who's this?"

"Hi, Mrs. L!," Gloria greeted happily and loudly before jabbing a thumb at you behind her. "This is Y/n! She's going to be my traveling partner when my journey starts! Isn't it cool! Maybe Ill even get a rival before I even leave town too!"

"Is that so?" She smiled at you. "Well hello to you too young lady-"

"Yeah, yeah! But where's Lee!?," Hop interrupted impatiently tilting his head at one of the green cabinets, "Have you got him crammed in a cupboard?"

"Hop!" The lady said in that mother tone. The one that made all kids freeze when they heard their name be called in THAT tone. And that's exactly what Hop did as he paused and his mother placed one hand onto her hip with a frown. "Now don't you be so rude like that especially in front of guests. He's still not here yet! For the hundredth time...Honestly, Hop, you must learn some patience!" Hop mumbled an apology and his mother sighed. "He's probably only just arrived in Wedgehurst."

"Wedgehurst?" You asked.

"The station just down the road," Mrs. L answered you. 

"Then that's where I'm going!," Hop exclaimed pointing out the window towards the outside, "You know Lee is hopeless with directions. I'll make sure he doesn't get lost on the way!"

"Oh, will you?" Mrs. L asked amused...before humming in thought. "Yes, that probably is for the best..."

You jumped with Hop suddenly turned to you with an excited smile. "You've got to come with me, Y/n! You've still never met my big bro, right?...Wait. Have you met him?" You shook your head no as an answer. Because technically you didn't. Only in a video game. "Oh good! You can't miss out on your chance to meet the undefeated Champion!" He then turned to Gloria. "I'll wait for you on the route!" Before running off again.

"HOP! WAIT!'', Gloria whined but the door was already slamming behind Hop's form and she groaned. "UUUUHHHHH!!! Leon is bad with direction just as bad as Hop is with patience!!"

The chuckles and head shake of Mrs. L is what directed you both back to her. "Go on with Hop to pick up Leon, won't you, Gloria? I know you're the reliable sort. I'll have everything ready for a barbecue in the garden by the time you're all back!"

Gloria sighed. "Sure, Mrs. L. You can count on me." She waved you to follow her as she turned and trudged towards the door. "C'mon Y/n. We ca-"....She paused mid step and her eyes went wide. ".....BARBECUE!? AH MAN!! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!?"

You blinked. "Forgot what?"

She groaned and continued walking. "Today's not the actual day we're leaving on our journey." She peeked at eye at you. "It's the day we're getting our new pokemon partners from someone. The journey part is a few days later."

"OH! Well that's alright,'' you assured her. Honestly not a bust to you either if it meant you'd get to see some more pokemon too. "Im sure it'll be fun!"

Gloria seemed to be a bit mopey at her remembering her new predicament, but still went ahead with you out. She pointed back down the road where you came and you nodded following her back up the road, before turning right and seeing Hop waiting for you two just a few yards way, as you two approuched he smiled wider. 

"Let's get a move on!," he shouted excitedly, "Only remember, Gloria..Wild pokemon come out of nowhere if you walk through patches of tall grass! I've got my Wooloo with me, so I'm ready for battles against wild pokemon, of course! But not you, Glory. So we'll steer clear of tall grass as we go." 

"Gee. I never knew that," Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I was just giving you the same advice Lee gave me...Oh wait." He looked at you. "Do you have any pokemon on you Y/n?" Gloria turned to you too at the question.

"Uh....Well...I n-never even owned an actual pokemon before," you answered reaching a hand up to rub the back of your neck. 

"WHAT?! How could you not ever own a pokemon before?"

"Eh...I was busy traveling?" You gave a shrug with the excuse as Hop shook his head. 

....Hop shook his head. ''Well anyways, we better get to the station before Lee gets lost trying to find his way home. The last thing we need is him somehow ending on top of Old Lady Harriet's barn again."

"Yeah. I'll never know how he ended up there," Gloria replied. 

"Well....Let's go meet Lee at the station!" He turned and pointed down the road, waving his other hand in a 'follow me' motion. "It's dead ahead from here!" He then turned and began jogging down the road. 

"HEY! You really need to learn to be more patient! C'mon Y/n!," Gloria yelled before running after him.

You blinked, but with the old back pack over your shoulder, you jogged after the kids. Running down the hill and past a sign reading 'Route 1' and towards what looked like a train station the closer yougot...and the closer you got the more you blinked. It looked like....people were there. A small gathering that became more apparent the closer you got following the two teens. The rest of the town could also be seen the closer you got. Soon you were running over a stone bridge right behind the crowd of people and came to a stop, heaving for breath right beside the two teens. ...Oh right. This must've been the scene in the game where Leon and the player first ever meets! ...But this crowd was definately much BIGGER than the one you remember from the game. You blinked and looked around the murmuring people. There must've been thirty maybe forty people here of all kinds of ages waiting for Leon. And you weren't the only one to try and look over the crowd. Both Hop and Gloria were hopping and leaning this way and that to try and peek around the crowd blocking all the way around the train station.

"DO YOU SEE HIM?!", Hop asked Gloria in the middle of her holding her hat to her head and jumping up to peer over the crowd.

"NU UH!! The place is too packed!!"

You blinked and had to stand on your tip toes just to try and glimpse the doors to the station yourself. But you caught just a glimpse of the big doors open and two figures coming out-

"ITS HIM!!," Gloria shouted and you jumped at her suddenly next you you.....sitting on top of Hop's shoulders as he grunted to keep them both upright as he held her up. But gasped excitedly at her announcement. "AND HIS CHARIZARD TOO!!"

"REALLY- AH!!"

Both kids toppled over and you hurried over to them to make sure the two were alright. In the meantime the crowd began to cheer louder than ever!! You were just helping Gloria up as she was rubbing her head when the deep man's voice sounded off.

"Hello, hello, Wedgehurst!!,'' the man's voice called out making Hop instantly get up with a gasp scrambling to his feet, "Your Champion, Leon, is back!!"

"LEON!!" Hop scrambled to the crowd as you helped Gloria to her feet. Desperately jumping and waving his hands around to get his attention past the crowd. "LEON!! HERE!! OVER HERE!!"

"I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!!," the man's voice shouted off again happily.

"Are you ok?," you asked Gloria looking her over as she nodded and dusted herself off.

"Yeah. Won't be the first time we tried that trick!" She looked behind her and quickly scooped up her hat laying on the ground next to her and plopped it back upon her hand as the crowd began shouting cheers of praise drowning out Hop's voice in the back.

"It's our unbeatable champion!" "Leon, you and charizard are the best!" "WE LOVE YOU LEON!!" "SIGN MY BOOK!!" "THAT'S THE MAN MY DAUGHTER WENT TO SCHOOL WITH!!" "LEON!! MR. LEON!! PLEASE LET ME GET A PHOTO OF YOU IN YOUR VICTORY POSE!!" "LEON!! LEON!! LEON!!" "WE'RE ON IT!! We've all been working on our battle skills just like you've taught us, Lee!!" "But that charizard of yours is to strong for the likes of us to take on!" 

"LE-ON!!," Hop desperately called out trying to see past two very tall men, unfortunately being drowned out still. 

The poor champion hadn't even noticed the figure of his younger brother through the crowd as he smiled and tried to answer the crowd as best as he could. "Well thank you for that! I hope you all carry on training up your pokemon and never shy from battle!....Oh! Of course Ill sign it for you little buddy!...Then come challenge me for the Champion title!...Too true Charizard is blazingly strong. But other pokemon can be strong as well! That's why I want the strongest of challengers to fill the Gym Challenge and come battle me! My wish is for Galar's Trainers to work together to become the strongest in all the world!" You also thought you heard a dragon call from his charizard to, but you couldn't be sure with this massive crowd. "....OH! Yes! Of course! I'd love to have a picture with your daughter!"

"Im never going to get Leon to notice me!'' Hop had taken a few steps back from the crowd and looked upset to see no openings in the crowd. "At this rate, Leon won't get away until it's nighttime!" 

"Maybe you could stand on my shoulders?," Gloria offered.

You stood there for a moment taking in Hop's pleaing face and the crowd. ...Well you didn't want these two trying to stand on one another and falling over again. You'd feel bad if they got hurt while around you even if you weren't they're babysitter...but maybe there was another way. The idea hit you in an instant and you smiled. "Hey Hop!" He looked towards you and you signaled for him to come over to you. "Come here so I can lift you up! He might be able to see you better if someone taller helped you." Actually you weren't sure if you were physically strong enough to hold up a teenager, but it was probably a safer way than two kids climbing on top of each other like a jenga game.

But Hop's face lit back up. "GREAT IDEA!!" 

He then came over to you and turned around as you grabbed him under the arms when he faced the crowd. "Ok, ready?" You asked and he nodded yes. "Ok. Hang on cuz I haven't tried this before."......Yeah. This plan wasn't as easy as you thought it would be. It was like trying to lift a hundred pound stone with your flimsy noodle arms as you grunted and somehow by some miracle managed to lift the boy and pull him up to shoulder level with one of the tallest people in the back. Certainly still not tall enough to be noticed- The wieght all of a suddenly became lighter when Hop lifted higher, and you briefly caught a glance why when Gloria had placed her hands under one of Hop's feet and pushed him up higher with both of your combined strength. Enough for the smiling boy to be hoisted a head or two above the back crowd. "Please hurry up and work!" You hissed arms shaking. You weren't sure how long you two could hold him up.

"LEE!!" Hop shouted at the top of his lungs and waved his arms around just as Leon turned back forward.

He blinked for a moment surprised to see his little brother so high up, before he smiled widely. "Hop!" He called back and made his way towards his little brother. Charizard in tow.

"HE'S COMING!!"

Whelp that was enough to get you two to start lowering him down and when he was safely put back onto solid ground you both groaned. Gloria shaking out her hands and you leaning back to stretch out your sore arms. Well....at least it worked. Hop was practically (excuse the pun) hopping in excitement as the crowd slowly parted and before them walked forth the champion of galar! He was-....Honestly he was a lot more goofy looking than you remembered. Maybe it was the giant grin? Or the bad sense of direction?? Or the laugh he gave when his baby brother hugged him and he hugged back. Which you did smile at.

"Lean!" Hop shouted into the hug. "I missed you!"

"So, my number one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up!" They soon pulled away from each other with Hop absolutely beaming up at his older brother. "Look at you, Hop!" He hummed eyeing him a moment. "I reckon you've grown....exactly an inch and a quarter last time I saw you!" 

"Bingo! That's the sort of sharp eye that's kept you undefeated for so long, eh, Leon?"

"Hm. Well it's funny because for a moment I could've sworn you got a growth spurt and grown taller than me," he teased back and Hop shook his head turning to you and Gloria.

"Nah. They helped me out in getting your attention."

Leon turned to the two of you and Gloria smiled widely when his smile landed on her with another hum. "And these bright eyes over here...I've got it! You must be Gloria! Am I right?" He asked in the same teasing voice which made Gloria playfully roll her eyes. "I've heard LOADS about you from my little brother."

You blinked. That's right. In the game Gloria (or Victor) never met the Champion before Hop had them help retrieve him from the train station-

"Oh knock it off, Lee! You know it's me." Her response from him was him ruffling her hat and hair playfully.

"Oh y'know I was just teasing! It's good to see you too, Glory! How's your Mom and Victor doing?"

Gloria giggled before shaking her head at the ruffling and reaching up to fix her hat. "Fine. Pretty sure Mum's helping with the barbecue dinner and Victor started his journey earlier this year."

"Wow. He did? I must've missed a lot since being back."

Wait. What the-...Oh that right! Gloria did mention a few times she knew Leon since she was smaller. So not only were Victor and Gloria twin siblings here, but they both definately know Leon personally too. That's two differences between the game and this world so far...other than the larger crowd too, but you made a mental note just in case they came up later.

"There you go again." You blinked at Gloria again as she rolled her eyes. "You were staring off at nothing again, Y/n."

"Oh..Uh sorry. Just thinking about something....Again." Gloria rose a brow but you looked up past her when Leon stepped beside her.

" Oh. So you're the other one that helped Hop, yes?" He asked in a friendly tone and smile.

Before you could speak tho, Gloria chimed in proudly. "YEP! That's right! Not only did Y/n help but she agreed to be my traveling buddy for my upcoming journey!"

"Is that so? Good for you Glor! But I don't think we've properly been introduced." With a swish of his cape Leon proudly pointed at himself and smiled confidently. "I'm the Galar Region's Greatest ever Pokemon Champion!...And a massive charizard fan, too! People call me the Unbeatable Leon!"

You couldn't help the chuckle and smile you gave and he smiled wider. Did he always say things so playfully or funny like this in the game? This was definately a goofy older brother type. 

"Come on, Lee! And you two, Gloria! Y/n! Bet I can beat the both of you back home!"

"You're on! And this time I can finally catch up with you!"

Hop smirked with a challenge. "Oh yeah!" Gloria opened her mouth- Hope turned and bolted back up the dirt road. "LAST ONES THERE IS A SMELLY SKUNTANK!!"

"NO FAIR!! YOU NEVER SAID GO!!" Gloria shouted running right after him. 

Leon laughed out loud watching the kids run off and shake his head. "That Hop...Always wanting to be the best, isn't he? With a proper rival of his own, I bet he'd push himself to become something truly speacial..."

"Oh he will. I know he is-..." You froze up as he turned to you. OH CRAP! How could you be a dummy and forget you already knew what would happen!? Quickly thinking you held up your hands and sputtered out, "B-Because he has such a great role model! H-H-He r-r-really looks up to you y'know! You're a really kind person and good brother!" He blinked seeming surprised and you again froze up. Oh CARP! Was that too much!? Did you come off as a wierdo or something!?

"Thank you!".....You blinked staring at his smile and made a 'Huh' sound and he chuckled again. "I said thank you. That's honestly really nice of you to say so. I always try to be the best person and role model I can be for Hop and others like him. It's just one of the many duties as the best Galar Champion."

"Uh...Your w-welcome."

He smiled and turned back to the watching crowd with another cape swish. "Well, everyone! I bid you farewell for today! But don't you fret..." In a sudden blur he struck a pose with his arm pointed towards the sky and the crowd cheered loudly for it! Giving the same hand signal back. "I'll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a Champion time!" You couldn't help but smile as he did so. Yep. At least this Lean was pretty spot on from the vaugue memories you have of when you played the game. He turned back to you with a smile. "Hey. Since the kids already ran ahead why don't you race me there? It'll be fun!"

Well....Why not? You were stuck in a video game and meeting the greatest rival between Gloria and the game's ending, and you heading home. One race just back up the road wouldn't hurt right? So you agreed and off you two ran back off towards Hop's house........AAAAAnd it turned out if you thought you were out of shape by lifting Hop up for a few seconds, you were sitting on the ground a lil ways from Leon who patted your wheezing form making sure you were alright. Eventually taking a seat in one of the green lawn chairs while Lean excused himself to speak to the children after you confirmed to him you were alright after your short run. His Charizard standing a lil ways from him. Whatever it was Lean was offering it was exciting the two teens in front of him. 

"Come on, Lee!," Hop whined, "You promised us a present! So out with it!" ...OH! That's right. This was the part in the game where Hop and the player got their first- "You brought Gloria and me pokemon. You did, didn't you? I know you must have!"

Gloria snapped between the two brothers gobsmacked. "Wait...LEAN!? Is giving us our first pokemon!? We're getting our first pokemon from THE Champion!? NO WAY!! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Glory, where did you THINK we'd get them?"

She shrugged. "I mean-...Ma gave Victor the wild wooloo she caught. Y'know. The one that kept getting into her garden to eat it, so she caught it and gave it to Vick before he left-

Both children looked up when Lean cleared his voice to get their attention. "Right then." He smiled brightly placing his hand on his hips. "The greatest gift from the greatest Champion. It's show time, everyone! Take a good look you two!" In a fluid motion Lean pulled three normal pokeballs out of nowhere and tossed them towards the battlefield area beside the three. Here you go. You leaned forward to watch in anticipation as three absolutely ADORABLE pokemon popped out. A green plant monkey looking pokemon, One that looked like a rabbit with a band aid over his nose, and what you could only think of as a blue chameleon newt looking one. "Meet your new potential partners! The Grass-Type Pokemon Grookey! The Fire-Type pokemon Scorbunny! And the Water-Type Pokemon Sobble! I made sure to reveive the best of the bunch for you three!!....Well-" Lean scratched the back of his neck. "I had assumed Victor would be here too, but hey. More variety right?"

You along with the other three watched as the three happy pokemon chittered and ran around. Grookey climbing the tree and then scampering over to a fruit on the branch, chittering excitedly and began tapping it with the stick from it's head. The Sobble diving into the pool nearby. And Scorbunny running around the field leaving flame footsteps in it's wake. And you smiled at their little antics...until it went kinda wrong. The sobble spat a small spurt of water that accidentally his the poor scorbunny and you watched as the poor fire type pokemon jumped in shock from the sudden shower and ended up colliding into the branch the Grookey was on before falling to the ground by the pool. Luckily Grookey didn't fall but the fruit it was insterested in did. It fell with a splash into the small pool startling the sobble into leaping out of the water. The poor thing gave off a couple cries until it's two counterparts scampered over and comforted their pal in their own pokemon language. 

"All right!", Lean called to them, "Everyone line up!" The three little pokemon happily did as he asked and as soon as the three were lined up he turned back to his brother and Gloria gesturing to them. "Which will you choose?"

Gloria looked at them with glee and excitement in her eyes. You guessed Hop must've noticed her eagerness because he pointed at them. "Go on. You pick first. I've already got my Wooloo, after all." Said sheep pokemon baaed next to him.

Gloria gasped and turned to Hop wide eyed. "REALLY!? AW! Thanks, Hop! You're the best pal ever!" Hop chuckled with a small pink hue to his cheeks-...Huh. You didn't think that happened in the game. But Gloria and you were soon distracted by the teen's determined face. She scanned over the three excited pokemon smiling up at her carefully, like how you would when you would do homework. ....Eventually her brown eyes went back to the middle pokemon and pointed. "I chose you as my future partner and totally cool companion!!"

Leon smiled at the excited bunny-like pokemon's expression. "Ah! Scorbunny is Fire Type. It's filled to bursting with Fiery Passion! You're set on the Fire Type Pokemon Scorbunny?"

"You best your champion title I am, Lee! I can tell we're going to get along great!" The small pokemon did a number of excited hops bringing up flames from it's feet. "Can you do a fist bump buddy?" The small pokemon nodded and when Gloria offered a fist the Scorbunny bounced up and delivered a cute punch to her own. Aw!

Lean chuckled. "Well it's no surprise you chose the one riled up with confidence like yourself. Go get his pokeball there and we'll let Hop pick next."

Hop nodded. "So it'll be Scorbunny for you? Nice one! I'll go with...Hm." His gold eyes glanced between the two hopeful pokemon as they stared up at him as he studied them carefully....Eventually pointing to- "Grookey! You're mine!" And the small money pokemon chittered in pure glee. "I'm aiming to be the next Champion, so be ready! You and I'll be doing some serious training!" Hop's new Grookey made a chittering noise, chittering again when his Wooloo baaed at him again.

"I bet you will be, Hop," Lean spoke in a gentle voice and Hop blinked up towards him when Lean patted his back with a proud look, "That's why I brought these pokemon along for you and Gloria. So the two of you can battle and train and grow stronger together...to try to reach me!" Hop smiled at him, but the brothers were soon distracted when a sad noise reached their ears, which turned out to be Sobble crying most likely from being the only one not to be picked. A surprised look came over the champion but soon he smiled and pulled away from Hop to walk over to the crying pokemon. Sobble stopping his crying as soon as his shadow fell over him. "And you'll come with me!" Lean smiled down at the sad pokemon. "Charizard will show you the ropes! He's strict but real strong and real kind, too!" Lean's charizard made a grunt noise behind him and the poor sobble looked more scared of the giant dragon looking pokemon than happy.

"Hey, Lee." Lean hummed and turned to Hop as the young boy picked his Grookey's pokeball from the ground where his brother had thrown it, looking unsure between Sobble's expression and his brother. "That might not be the best idea, bro. Sobble's looking kinda...spooked at the idea."

Lean blinked. "Oh. You think so?"

"Yeah..." As if struck my lightning, the boy perked up at an idea, whipping around to you still watching silently from the table. "Hey! I got a great idea! Why don't you take 'em instead?"

.....You...blinked and it took a moment for you to realize what he was implying. And all you could do was point at yourself and ask, "Who? Me?"

Hop nodded. "Why not? You said you never had one right? This could be a great way for you to get to experience what it's like! And I'm sure sobble over here would really appreciate it." At the mention of what Hop said the small pokemon perked right up and chittered in question towards your direction.

You still stared...before holding up your hands. There was NO WAY you could have a real pokemon! One being you never had a REAL one, and secondly you doubted if you were ever suddenly sent back you'd be able to take this little guy with you. It'd cause more problems than solutions. "I-I don't think-"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!" You all jumped from Gloria loudly proclaiming and pointing at you. "If we're going to be traveling buddies it's better to have more back up just in case! Who knows? We could be attacked by robbers! Or what if someone tries to steal my Gym badges on my journey? Or what if you're attacked by another flock of Corvinight?? Or like get seriously hurt and I'm not around to save you!? If we're going to travel it's better to be safe than sorry! Why do you think Lean never leaves home without Charizard? He needs someone to bail him outta trouble whenever he gets lost."

"Ouch. That stings a little Glory."

Well.....when you put it like that? You really could use the extra spare muscle if you were going to be running around Galar while trying to remember how the game goes, it wouldn't hurt to have a pokemon just in case. And in either case you could just give the sobble to someone more suited or release it back into the wild when Gloria claimed the Champion title. That way when(and if-) you were sent back after she won, you wouldn't have to worry about the poor thing. So...should you accept??

"Well-...I- Uh-"

"That's not a problem is it, Lee?"

Lean hummed, glancing between Sobble's brighter expression and you for a moment before smiling. "Not at all. That sounds like a great idea considering if Y/n actually wants to take Sobble-....Wait. What was that part about her not ever owning a pokemon before?"

"SURE! I don't mind!," you interrupted before anyone could answer that question and you blinked when a small chittering caught your attention as a blue blur came scuttling towards you and you jumped when the thing launched intself clambering onto your leg and up tour body. It took you a moment to realize it was sobble and the pokemon didn't stop until it was flopped over your shoulder giving a smile to anyone watching. ......Well-......I guess you were stuck with a new pokemon now. At least until this whole thing was over with- You jumped when Gloria walked over without you noticing and placed what must've been Sobble's pokeball on the table in front of you. "....Oh. Thanks."

"All right, enough of all this Trainer nonsense for one night!," a familiar voice called out and you four looked up to two middle aged ladies coming around from the front of the house food in both their hands for the tables and the barbecue. 

"MOM!!,'' both children greeted as both their mothers came out.

"Hey! Ma!," Lean greeted smiling before looking around a little more, "Where's Gran and Gramps?"

"Oh you know Dad. We can never get him away from his pragrams," Mrs. L rolled her eyes, "And Mom's cleaning your room for your stay."

"MOOOOMM!! Why didn't you remind me today wasn't actually my journey!?," Gloria whined Scorbunny in her arms, and her mother rose a brow.

"Considering this your first lesson. Always remember something important before going to run off. " Her mother shook her head before holding up the small saled bowl again. "Dinner's ready, Children. Bring along your pokemon, and let's all eat. Y/n you're more than welcome to joing us."

Your stomach rumbled catching the attention of your new sobble pal who chittered in question as you gave a sheepish smile. Golly. Had the entire day passed by already? Well you weren't going to pass on free food when it was so kindly offered and not when you were hungry. So you nodded your head in agreement and stayed seated as you watched the two ladies work. Gloria's mom had placed the large salad bowl she was carrying on the table you were sitting at and you recognized them as the Veggies Mrs. L was cutting earlier. In the meantime Mrs. L was heading right for the grill next to the table you were sitting at. Soon it was lit and the coals in it heated up a warm orangey-red color. You were watching as Hop and Lean's mother as she went back into the house with Gloria's and a moment later the two came back with plates, forks, and what looked like hot dogs of a few different colors and chopsticks. You watched silent other than a few chitters of the Sobble on your shoulder, as Gloria's mom set the table you were sitting at and Mrs. L squired the hot dogs onto the chopsticks and placed them on the grill to sizzle. OH! She was making shish kabobs. As you lazily watched them cook, the two teens were playing around with their new pokemon partners and Hop talking to Lean every few minutes or so. The sun in this world slowly lowered, and the lanturns on the shed's stone walls behind you lit up when the sun was lowered enough. It was a very peaceful scene. 

"Ok, Kids!," Mrs. L called looking up from the shish kabobs she was every so often flipping on the grill but looked up as she called. "Food's ready! Come and eat!"

The two teens and pokemon cheered and came running over to the grill. Hop getting there first and grabbing two kabobs from his mother when she offered them to him. You watched as Hop smiled and ran over to Lean handing one over to him as he smiled at his younger brother. His charizard made a grunt sound as it sniffed over his shoulder and Lean began pulling off the food on the stick one by one and tossing it up, the dragon like pokemon snapping it's head in lightning fast reflexes- You jumped when Gloria ended up pulling a chair out next to you to your left and a moment later her mother sat across from you as Mrs. L sat the rest of the shish kabobs onto the table for you all to enjoy. The other people sitting down at the table and the small pokemon chittering around them, besides Hop's wooloo who baaed and Lean's charizard who grunted and made groans like a real dragon until they were all given bowls of brown kibble like food. Which you guessed must've been pokemon food. You lowered your shoulder and stretched out your arm to allow your new sobble pal to climb down it like a chameleon and jump to the ground after a bowl that was placed down for him along with the others- You looked up and blinked as someone sat next to you and you leaned back up. Staring face to face with none other than Lean the Galar Champion himself as he took seat next to you with a smike and Hop right next to him with Mrs.L sitting in front of them along with Gloria's mum next to Gloria. And passed out the food went. Good. You were starving-

"You're Y/n right?," Lean asked and you blinked back up at his smile. He chuckled and pointed a hand up. "I don't think we had the chance to talk since you all met me at the station. You helped my little brother stand a little taller-"

"And give Lee an ego boost," Gloria teased.

"Hey! C'mon Glory. She just gave me a compliment." He chuckled and looked back to you. "I also heard you agreed to be Glory here's traveling buddy. Are you two friends?"

You opened your mouth to speak but Gloria cut you off as she pointed her fork at you two. "Actually we just met this morning. She was camping in the Slumbering Weald and was chased out by a flock of wild Corvinight." She shoved the food into her mouth and you wanted to sink into your seat as Lean blinked in surprise before looking at you.

"You went camping in the Slumbering Weald? Even I wouldn't get lost there, and corvinight are big pokemon. How'd you manage to get into that mess?"

"Uh-..." Your mind raced with any possible reasonable answer to give other than 'you woke up in a video game in the middle of the night'-...WAIT!! What did you say before?? You attempted a nervous smile and spoke. "It's actually a f-funny story. You see I'm n-new to Galar! I've been uh-...T-T-Traveling around and I guess I didn't know what I'd be getting myself into." You smiled at Lean and said 'Please work. Please work. Please work.' over in your head. Luckily it seemed he bought it.

"Oh. Well at least you were able to get out of there alright by the looks of it. So...You're new to the Galar Region?" You nodded yes relieved he bought it. "I see. So where are you from?"

CRAP!! Everyone seemed to be politely watching you two now and you could feel yourself sweating. How were you supposed to answer that!? You couldn't say 'from the real world'! Quick!! What was some place in the pokemon world you remembered!? Your scared mind raced and the only one you could think of was- "Uh...I-I'm from the K-Kalos Region actually..B-But I've been..Traveling around for a l-long time so...y'know I've been here and t-there."

He blinked. "Kalos Region huh? Wow. That's a long ways from here, across the ocean even. You must really enjoy traveling."

You smiled. "YEP! It's the best!" Of course you never really thought of traveling around the world for real, but for now you'd just go along with this story. 

Lean smiled at you. "I admire a free heart and spirit! So what brought you to the Galar Region? Was it just to see me?"

"She's here to see the Champion's Cup! And since she's going to be sticking around until everyone can finally battle you, I offered her to come along and BOOM! Instant traveling buddy," Gloria chimed in and you were grateful for her for making an excuse you could go on.

"Y-Yeah! That's right! It's not every day there's a big event like this! And who knows? I might just be eating with the next champion right now, or if you manage to stay champion that is."

"Oh. Well then you're in for a real treat! I have a feeling that this year is going to be full of excitement and powerful trainers like these two here," he gestured to the two teens who seemed to be proud-

"Lee." Lean froze as his mother pointed her own fork at him with a scowl. "I didn't slave away all day making your favorite lunch just so you would be too busy talking to eat it. Champion or not you're still my son in this house and what I say goes! Now hush and eat up!"

"Yes, Ma!"

You snickered as Lean immediately began eating and finally you got a break to begin eating yourself as your stomach rumbled and enjoy the delicious cooking courtesy of Mrs. L. But you absolutely made sure to tuck away your 'backstory' for now in case you needed to use it again for later. Time flew by as you all chit chatted and ate. The sky grew darker and soon all the plates were emptied out with a few of you all grabbing seconds. Soon it was time to go, and your stomach felt content. And soon good byes were had after Gloria's mother helped Mrs. L bring in her silverware and put out the grill's fire. And soon you found yourself at the front of Hop's home with all of the others saying goodbye. Your sobble having climbed back on top of your shoulder. 

"Come meet me back here first thing tomorrow morning," Lean explained to Gloria. "Well run your first ever pokemon battle and Ill show you the ropes."

"YOU BET!!....Oh wait." Gloria turned back to you and blinked. "Hey, Y/n. Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

......Oh.....right. You hadn't even thought of that. "Uh...." You shrugged. "I guess I can camp outside??" You didn't like the sound of that but what other choice did you have??

Seeming to read the look on your face, Gloria's mother waved a hand. "No sweat. You can take our couch again until the kids' journies."

You looked to the older woman in surprise. "What? R-Really? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude. 

"Now I insist. You can stay until you're two's journey."

"....Well...If you say so."

Good byes were had as well as you thanking Mrs. L for dinner before leaving with Gloria and her mother. The scorbunny at Gloria's heels bouncing around happily and proud around his new master as Gloria went on to bragging on how she was totally going to beat Lean before Hop was going to. When you three arrived back to the cottege home, it was already pretty dark and already the lamps outside were lit. Once you were inside Gloria's Mum allowed you to use the restroom and change into the pjs you had arrived into this world with. You were so tired you barely noticed the poor Sobble scuttling around your feet chittering in concern about the munchlax sleeping away in the bed in the corner of Gloria's living room. You barely noticed as you bid the other two girls good night and flopped back on the soft couch before throwing the blanket over yourself. Luckily the quilt was left where you left it from the night before. As you laid down, the Sobble much like a cat, chittered and climbed on over towards you. Settling down in the space between your shoulder and the pillow curling into a warm ball. Not that you minded. For all you know you'd be back home tomorrow anyways and this would've been all a dream. Just your mother yelling at you for being late and missing collage....

As your eyes closed, you couldn't help but frown at the memory.


End file.
